mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3710
Mikey Episode Number: 3709 Date: Wednesday, September 3, 1997 Sponsors: M, 17 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Emily Perl Kingsley Director: Ted May 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 masked dancers are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams demonstrates with his shoe how to tell if something is alive. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rocks aren't alive, so it must be a turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Thad and the Medications sing "The Ten Commandments of Health" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After telling itself a joke, the Two-Headed Monster reads the sign atop a miniature school building, and observe a small group of children that run out of it. Once they've left, They lift up the now empty building, and declare, "School's out!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Let's Go Tubbin' Today" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci and Tina are at the North Pole and they come across a Magical Snowman and they sing "Winter's Wonderful" to see Christmas lights & decorations |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster does something unexpected by not eating a plate of cookies. Once the audience understands surprise, he then reverts to form and eats the cookies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ladies, birds, and fish march forward and backward |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs bake bread. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: M - Moon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober Fraggle and his alter-ego Sidebottom sing "Party Hard (Who Knows What You See)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Once is Not Enough" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Seventeen derby hats drop onto a balloon head |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of flamingos, ducks, and swans swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Jim Thurman) finds a magic remote control that makes things go up and down. He tests it on various objects. When he presses "down" for a bridge, it crumbles and falls into the river below, prompting the man to abandon the remote and slink away. A girl then finds the remote and makes the bridge go back up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog climbs the famous beanstalk and passes Jack on the way who warns him not to go up. He breaches the clouds and meets a giant (played by Jerry Nelson in a cameo). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Me & My M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Melba spells her name and her brother's name on their robot, Meltro. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|En Vogue sing "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: M - Magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The alphabet is presented using many materials and writing methods |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover explains the word "EXIT" with Little Jerry and the Monotones running over him as they run through the exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Between You and Me" (Gina and Savion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A map of Australia morphs into the shape of animals that are found there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Gonna Rock You to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit and a kid hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide